Chara goes to Gregory House
by webhead112233
Summary: No one, nowhere, is safe from Gegory House. It is omni-present through all possible worlds. Chara Dreemur is next.
1. Night 1

_Determination is an extremely powerful trait. It can even keep a spirit in the world of the living with nothing else in it. But… if a being that's being held together by nothing but determination, loses their determination… where do they go? Evidently, they go to a forest._

Chara found themself shambling through forest. They didn't remember actually coming to the forest, but they could hear a train leaving behind them, and with how groggy they were, they just assumed they had taken the train and thought nothing off it.

Chara followed the light they saw through the trees, walking forward until they reached a building. It was a large one, bigger than most buildings in the Underground, save for a few in the capital. There was something off about it, but Chara wasn't quite sure what that was, and at the moment, they didn't care. They just continued towards the door of the building. Chara was up to the first step of the building as looked up to the sign above, reading 'Gregory House' in bright yellow letters; that was when Chara's mind jerked awake and they realized why everything that was happened what wrong.

They shouldn't be here. They shouldn't be anywhere. They were dead, even their soul was gone, there was nothing of them left. They had faded from existence after Frisk had helped the monsters leave the Underground, they were all out of determination. They could have reset, but they didn't have it in them, and so had let themself fade from Frisk's mind, from their soul, and from the world entirely.

'So… where is this?' Chara stared up at the Gregory House sign again. They weren't sure what was on the other side of this door. Perhaps this was the afterlife, Chara supposed it could be. But then, Chara didn't have a soul, so how could they have gotten to the afterlife? Purgatory then? No, that still required a soul…Chara sighed. If they didn't exist, they had nothing to lose.

Chara opened the door, and was greeted with the sight of a grimy rat that stood about a foot taller than themself. "Well hello there." He said, a crooked look on his face and a chilling chuckle coming from his mouth.

* * *

 **I'll do everything I can to stick to gender neutral terms, but if I slip and write 'he' or 'she' at some point, please know I'm not doing it on purpose. I had to fix this chapter alone three times and I'm still not certain it's all right. I don't mind starting to use 'he' or 'she', but I know people, especially in the Undertale fandom, get pretty picky about that.**


	2. Night 2

_Okay, so this place is a little odd. I've certainly seen, heard of, and even personally done weirder. So why can't I shake the feeling that there's something wrong with this place?_

* * *

Chara didn't react the way most would have to the sight of the human sized rat man. They were more than used to interacted with monsters of all kind, including quite a few that resembled humanoid animals. They were started to see them directly in front of them when they opened the door, but his appearance didn't phase Chara.

"Oh, hello. Sorry about that. I'm just a bit jumpy at the moment, not sure where I am." 'Or how I'm anywhere at all.' Chara added in their mind. The mouse man nodded in understanding, "Oh that's quite alright my friend, we get plenty of confused travelers here. We're quite out of the way from most everything. In any event, welcome to Gregory House, I'm Gregory, I can get you a room if you would like."

"Oh… so this is some kind of inn?" Chara asked. Gregory gave another oddly unsettling chuckle, "Of sorts, yes it is. We've got a place to eat, entertainment, plenty of other interesting guests for you to meet, we've got everything you could want in an inn here, and a little extra."

"Okay, could you tell me where this place actually is? I'm still not sure how I got here." Chara said. "Oh how do any of us get anywhere?" Gregory said with a shrug, picking up a ring of keys, "You needed to be somewhere, but perhaps you couldn't be where you were, so here you are now. Understand?"

"Is this.. some kind of afterlife?" Chara asked. Another chuckle, "Oh I wouldn't call it that. Some of our equipment here is a bit out of date but I wouldn't say we're old enough to be warranted an afterlife."

"No, that's not what I meant, I-" Chara was cut off by Gregory leaving the room down the hallway, beckoning Chara to follow him, "Right this way my friend, I'm sure I can find you a room to stay in while you sort out whatever's going wrong."

Chara sighed, starting to get annoyed. They instinctively became aware of the presence of their knife in their pocket, but refused to even acknowledge it, the presence of their locket keeping them calm.

Chara followed Gregory down the hall, figuring a little rest might actually do them some good.


	3. Night 3

_Something isn't right about this place. Forgive me if that seems a bit obvious from my being physically present here instead of being non-existant for the rest of eternity, but give me a break. No one really knows what happens when you don't exist, I thought this might be it._

* * *

Chara was used to seeing monsters, but even by that standard, some of the beings they crossed were just.. Odd. it started with the red faced man with a tree growing out of his. Gregory moved hara away from him quickly. Then the fox boy with two tails who sat next to a self, shattering to a dead flower. Gregory just chuckled at that sight. Gregory was also wary of letting Chara get too near the man who was strung up to the ceiling, looking like a sentient scaling set.

"You'll have plenty of time to meet the other guests after you've gotten settled in my dear." Gregory said, leading Chara further down the hall. Eventually they reached the room was, evidently, going to be Chara's. Chara was a bit concerned by the door next to theirs, as it looked like more of a safe door than one to someone's room.

"We have to keep a short leash on that one." Gregory said, opening the door to Chara's room "Never you mind it. I'm sure he won't harm you. So long as you don't get too near his door. Or too near the wall between your room and his."

This wasn't very reassuring, as Chara's bed was directly pressed against the dividing wall between their rooms, and there appeared to be several small holes in it where someone or something had claws into it.

"You'll have to forgive me, we still haven't finished repairing the room from the last time he attacked a guest. Lucky for you he did though; we'd have been full up without any spare rooms otherwise." Gregory chuckled.

Chara's first instinct was one of fear for what their new neighbor may have done to the previous occupant of the room. But there was something off with Gregory's voice. Chara couldn't explain it, and for the moment ignored the feeling, but she felt strongly that he wasn't telling the truth, or at least not all of it.

"Well, have a good night my dear." Gregory said, closing the door once Chara had entered it, leaving them to look around the place alone. There wasn't much to it really; a bed, a window, a desk with a trashcan next to it, an empty dresser, and an unsettled groaning coming from the wall…


End file.
